Le petit-ami de mon frère
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Takao Kizuna, petite-soeur de Takao Kazunari, nous raconte sa rencontre avec le petit-ami de son grand-frère adoré. Si vous pensez qu'elle ne sait rien de ce qu'il se passe et qu'elle sera gentille, alors vous vous tromper. Découvrons Kizuna, jeune fille de neuf ans qui n'a pas froid aux yeux ! MidoTaka/Yaoi/One-Shot


_Bonsoir/Bonjour à tous ! L'inspiration m'a illuminée ce soir et me voilà avec un petit OS MidoTaka. Le narrateur est la petite-sœur de notre meneur à la vue de faucon ! Je me suis fait plaisir en l'inventant et en écrivant tout ce qu'elle dit à notre Shin-chan national ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _Paring : Midorima Shintarou x Takao Kazunari_

Le petit-ami de mon frère

Cher journal, aujourd'hui cela fait exactement un an que mon grand-frère est en couple. Je dois bien dire qu'au début je n'approuvais pas cette situation et je m'étais bien fait comprendre. Kazu-nii est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Après tout, nos parents sont très souvent en déplacement à cause de leur travail (ils sont dans l'import-export, d'après ce que dit Kazu-nii). Donc je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec mon cher grand-frère. C'est le rôle du plus grand de protéger le plus jeune mais moi je me suis fait la promesse de toujours veiller à ce que mon grand-frère soit heureux. Alors quand ce garçon est venu à la maison, j'avais de suite compris. Celui-ci faisait partie intégrante de la vie de Kazu-nii et n'en partirais surement jamais. Kazu-nii en parlait à longueur de journée et même la nuit, je l'entendais murmurer le surnom qu'il lui donne. Franchement, Kazu-nii sourit plus depuis qu'il le connaît et pourtant je me dois de vérifier s'il ne le blessera pas un jour ou l'autre. Alors le jour où j'ai rencontré « Shin-chan » est le jour où j'ai tentée de lui mettre dans la tête que je ne le laisserais pas faire du mal à Kazu-nii.

Début du flash-back

« -Kizuna ! Je suis rentré ! J'ai ramené un ami !

Je sortais de ma chambre en trombe et descendais les escaliers en quatrième vitesse. Je me figeais devant la personne qui venait de violer notre intimité à Kazu-nii et moi.

-C'est qui ?

-Midorima Shintarou ou Shin-chan ! Mon coéquipier de basket. Tu t'en souviens ?

-« Shin-chan »… ? Ah le shooter de la Génération des Miracles… Enchanté. Je suis Kizuna Takao, la précieuse petit-sœur de Kazu-nii.

Midorima me regarda un moment en écarquillant légèrement les yeux avant de me répondre :

-Enchanté de te rencontrer.

-Bien ! Ne restons pas dans l'entrée et allons dans le salon, je vais préparer du thé.

Kazu-nii se déchaussa et partit dans la cuisine en me laissant avec Midorima qui enlevait ses chaussures à son tour. Je lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'au salon. Je l'autorisais à s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que je m'installais en face de lui. Je décidais de suite de prendre la parole :

-Midorima Shintarou.

-Oui ?

Il me regardait, semblant curieux de ce que j'allais dire.

-Kazu-nii est mon précieux et seul grand-frère. Si tu compte le blesser, tu risques de le regretter. Je vais donc te le demander : Aimes-tu Kazu-nii ? De façon amoureuse je l'entends.

Là, Midorima écarquilla vraiment les yeux. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait de quoi choquer. Quoi si une gamine de neuf ans vous demander si vous aimiez quelqu'un de sa famille de la même façon que ses parents s'aimaient, vous allez me dire que vous trouveriez ça normal ? Mais oui, je vous crois ! Donc, le vert me fixait étrangement avant de se reprendre et de me donner sa réponse. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, je remarquais que Kazu-nii se cachait derrière le mur. Je souriais intérieurement, Kazu-nii allait connaître les vraies intentions de Midorima.

-Kazunari est un garçon plein d'énergie, soûlant à parler encore et encore, me colle jour après jour et n'arrête pas de m'appeler « Shin-chan » ce qui me rend complètement fou… Mais… Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui. Maintenant il m'est devenu indispensable. S'il disparaissait, je me sentirais vraiment seul et comme vide à l'intérieur… Il est comme Kise niveau caractère et pourtant ils sont tellement différents ! Alors oui, j'aime Kazunari de façon amoureuse et je te promets que si un jour je lui fais du mal… Si cela arrive et qu'il est vraiment blessé alors… Alors je m'en voudrais tellement que je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour me faire souffrir autant.

Je ne bougeais plus et avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ce garçon… Il aimait Kazu-nii autant que ça ? Il l'aimait beaucoup plus que moi, il n'y avait aucun doute… Lui, il offrirait le bonheur à Kazu-nii… Il ne fallait pas le laisser partir !

-Shin-nii-chan. Bienvenue dans la famille ! Déclarais-je avec un grand sourire »

A ce moment-là, le sourire de Kazu-nii associé à ses larmes était une expression tellement belle que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui. Et je suis même sûr que Shin-nii-chan serait lui aussi retombé amoureux de Kazu-nii s'il l'avait vu…

Fin du Flash-back

Tu vois cher journal, je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour Kazu-nii. Je sais que peu importe ce qui lui arrivera, Midorima Shintarou sera là et lui rendra le sourire. Oui, cette personne si spéciale pour Kazu-nii était celle qui lui ferait découvrir tous les bons côtés de la vie. J'ai abandonnée l'idée de me marier un jour avec Kazu-nii mais malgré cela… Oui, même si lui et Shin-nii-chan se marie aujourd'hui, je sais que je serais toujours la personne la plus importante pour Kazu-nii… Je l'aime, il l'aime et nous ne voulons que notre bonheur… Un jour, je suis sûr que je trouverais une personne aussi spéciale que l'est Shin-nii-chan pour Kazu-nii… Et ce jour-là, je suis certaine que Kazu-nii menacerait sérieusement cette personne et me montrerais son vrai visage, comme je l'ai fait… Bon cher journal, Kazu-nii m'appelle pour manger ! Aujourd'hui c'est des frites ! N'est-ce pas génial ?! Bon je vais y aller, à la prochaine !

The End

*Kizuna = liens

 _Et voilà, c'était un petit os que j'ai eu envie d'écrire comme ça. J'espère que cela vous aura plut et que vous laisserez des reviews ! Je vous dis donc à ce week-end pour la suite de Child Error, Soundless Voices et La connerie de Daiki._

 _Bye-nii !_


End file.
